


Tied up like a gift

by Mika765



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bondage, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Collars, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, no top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: Yuuri was tied up from the neck down, arms and legs free, with a silky black rope that matched his hair and stood out in stark contrast from his pale skin.aka. Victor leaves Yuuri tied up during heat with a vibrator to keep him busy





	Tied up like a gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evee6462](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee6462/gifts).



> Welp. Unbeta'd. let me know of any errors  
> Lost momentum half way through but had to finish
> 
> Малы́ш - Baby Boy  
> плохо́й ма́льчик - Bad Boy  
> ма́ленький мой - My Little One  
> сла́дкий – sweetie, honey
> 
> Yuuri’s rope dress http://squirtward.tumblr.com/post/160788799685/my-first-karada  
> Cuff and collar set http://spoiledkittenstore.tumblr.com/post/145923848032/rose-in-chains-bondage-set-on-etsy-you-are

Victor was skating hard, sweat pouring down his face. He did combinations and combinations of jumps. He skated down the rink and jumped into a Quad axel, followed by a triple salchow, double lutz, and going down into a sit spin with cross variation. He was pushing himself the hardest he ever had to keep his mind off his omega. His poor omega who he left tied up and collared in his nest, a vibrator plugging his slick up inside him. Yuuri had been the one to suggest it, to leave him needy, just on the edge, and Victor to come home and just take him, begging and dripping. Yuuri was on birth control but he still had a heat every once in a while, though they weren’t as bad as a normal heat. 

Victor skated over to the side and closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to clear away his thoughts, his sweat soaked bands slapping against his forehead. His alpha instincts are telling him to go home and take care of his mate but Yuuri told him to go out for the afternoon, and he would rather work himself to death here than face his omega’s disappointment once his heat subsided. He could feel if anything went wrong, which was only a slight reassurance. 

He started to skate laps around the rink, wishing that at least Yurio was here to bother him but Yurio was watching Makkachin for them and would probably not come practice for a little bit. He could feel Yuuri’s arousal through the bond and he had been skating half hard for at least the past hour. He didn’t know how much longer he would have to wait, the desire to go help his mate continuously growing. He launched into another set of jumps, trying to throw himself as high and hard as he could, when he felt the tendrils of anxiety start to creep through their bond and Victor knew that Yuuri had had enough.

Victor went on instinct, almost forgetting to take off his skates, but determined to get home and help his mate as soon as possible. He pretty much ran the few blocks to their apartment, running up the stairs because he thought it would be faster than the elevator. He stopped to breath right outside their door, chest heaving, resting his forehead against the cool paint. He knew that he would be overwhelmed by Yuuri’s scent the moment he went in there, but Victor felt his rut was far away enough that he could control himself, even with the memory of what he looked like when Victor left for the rink. 

He pushed the door open and quickly closed and locked it behind him. Yuuri may be claimed but he had such a sweet smell that Victor worried about the other alpha’s in the building. 

The smell was a punch to Victor’s gut. The entire apartment was saturated in the scent of a desperate omega. His desperate omega. His cock was now fully hard and straining against his zipper, threatening his rationality.  
Victor went to the kitchen and grabbed the bin of food and water bottles they had prepared for Yuuri before his heat hit. Victor knew that Yuuri would need water as soon as Victor got his first orgasm out of him. He walked with the food to the bedroom as calmly as possible, listening to the wet moans and gasps of his mate. They hadn’t closed the door, and Victor paused in the doorway to watch his mate.

Yuuri was tied up from the neck down, arms and legs free, with a silky black rope that matched his hair and stood out in stark contrast from his pale skin. His hands were bound behind his back with black leather cuffs, not able to move at all as they were pinned between him and the mattress. The cuffs matched the black collar around his neck.

Yuuri never liked the collar except when he was in heat. It made him feel safe even when Victor wasn’t there.

Yuuri’s legs were free but he knew better than to disobey his alpha and move. And it gave Victor a lovely view when Yuuri used his legs to lift himself up, trying to change the angle of the vibrator that was trapped in him by the ropes.

They had left it on its first level. Enough that Yuuri could feel it but not enough to get him over the edge. Enough to draw out the pleasure. 

Yuuri smelled his alpha’s arousal before long and dropped his hips, lifting up his head to look at Victor. His face was flushed and eyes glassy and unfocused. 

“Victor~” He moaned, hips involuntarily thrusting upwards. 

Victor growled under his breath and walked over to Yuuri. He ran a hand through Yuuri’s sweat drenched hair, Yuuri pressing his head up into the touch. “Shhh Малы́ш, I’m here now now.”

Victor walked over to the dresser despite Yuuri’s sad whines. He grabbed the remote for the vibrator, clicking it up one level. Yuuri cried out, arching his back, thighs shaking. His raised chest pulled against the ropes, digging into his skin. After a minute, Victor moved the vibrator up two more levels and set the remote back down, moving to the bed to settle between Yuuri’s legs.  
Yuuri almost screamed, stomach clenching down hard around the vibrator as his legs shook. Victor spread Yuuri’s legs with his hands, running his hands up and down Yuuri’s thighs. Victor moved his hands up to Yuuri’s stomach, then to his chest following the movements of the ropes.  
Victor placed his hands on Yuuri’s small chest, Yuuri whimpering as Victor moved his thumbs over Yuuri’s nipples. “You like that love?” Victor said softly, pinching at Yuuri’s nipples.

Yuuri couldn’t even speak, just nodding, his entire abdomen shaking with the vibrations running through it. He wrapped his legs around Victor and tried to pull him closer, only for Victor to move backwards spreading Yuuri’s legs again. Looking down at his omega, Victor felt his dick pulse in his pants knowing he was was leaking precum. 

Victor reached a hand down between Yuuri’s legs and pushed on the blunt end of the vibrator. Yuuri moaned and rocked back against it, slowly riding it now that Victor was holding it in place more than the ropes did. Victor gave him a few seconds and then released the pressure much to Yuuri’s disappointment. “Vitya…” Yuuri whined, trying to close his legs again, very done with all the teasing he had been through in the past few hours. 

“плохо́й ма́льчик.” Victor smirked, and pulled on the ropes between Yuuri’s legs and let them snap back into place. Yuuri cried out as it forced the vibrator into him even further, legs shaking uncontrollably. He had been on the edge all day and he was so hot. “Victor stop teasing.” Yuuri pleaded, wiggling trying to get the vibrator in deeper. 

Victor didn’t do anything initially, but look at Yuuri with a dark, predatory gaze knowing his mate couldn’t do anything. Victor climbed up onto the bed on his hands and knees caging Yuuri in.  
Victor started to kiss and nip at Yuuri’s skin around the collar. He started to suck light marks in the spaces that the ropes didn’t cover. Yuuri gasped as Victor bit into the skin around his collar bone. Yuuri continued to whimper, the omega needed more from his alpha. But Victor just gave small bites as he worked his mouth down to Yuuri’s chest, sucking hard into the side of the small mound of flesh. Yuuri cried, lifting his hips up to try and press his body against Victor’s. Victor started to suck on Yuuri’s nipple, balancing on one hand so he could grab the other side. Victor’s entire hand fit over Yuuri’s small breast and he could easily squeeze it. 

“Alpha Please! Please fuck me!” Yuuri cried when Victor bit down particularly hard on his nipple, Victor freezing.

Victor’s control finally snapped. “You want me to fuck you, ма́ленький мой? You want my knot? Are you going to be a good omega for me? Going to take my cock so well aren’t you?” Victor snarled as he started to peel back, off the bed.

“Yes Alpha.” Yuuri nodded vigorously, with small tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “Please Victor. I need you so bad. I’m too hot”

Victor surged forward again, settling over Yuuri and kissing him desperately. Victor rutted his hips against Yuuri in between his legs, catching the vibrator every once in awhile causing to Yuuri to freeze and moan softly into the kiss. Yuuri lifted his legs up around Victor’s hips pulling their hips flush against each other. They rocked their hips into each other, both working themselves closer to the edge. 

After a particularly hard thrust from Victor, Yuuri’s mouth fell open into a silent scream as his body went taught, orgasm rushing over him. It ended shortly, with Yuuri whining and rocking his hips into Victors again. Victor calmed himself, his inner alpha happy that they had sated 

“Victor. I need more. I need you. Please alpha” Yuuri repeated it over and over again, getting a bit beside himself as the heat sunk in with the first orgasm. 

Victor quickly climbed off Yuuri and went to the basket to grab a bottle of water. He knew it would only get harder from here and hydration is important.  
“Сла́дкий, Can you drink some water for me? I promise I will help you after…?” Victor asked gently, sitting next to Yuuri and opening the water bottle.

Yuuri simply nodded and opened his mouth for Victor to pour some water in. After about a quarter of the bottle, Yuuri started to rock his hips up again, oversensitive from the first orgasm.  
Victor put the water on the bed side table and stood up, quickly stripping himself of his pants and underwear. His cock bounced free, curved up towards his stomach. The head was about as swollen red as the beginning of his knot was and was dripping his milky precum pretty consistently. He took a moment to be proud of his control around his omega, so pretty and tied up. 

Victor came around the end of the bed and forced Yuuri’s legs as far apart as the roped would let him, reaching down and parting the two ropes holding the vibrator in place and grabbed the slippery end, pulling it out slowly. Once out, Victor gently ran the vibrator up through Yuuri’s folds and stopped, holding it over his clit. Yuuri’s legs spasmed, stomach clenching and pushing his cum out. 

Victor couldn’t help himself and threw the vibrator down behind him, dropping to his knees and burying his tongue in Yuuri’s cunt. Yuuri clenched his legs around Victors head, hips rocking against his face. Victor thrust his tongue further into Yuuri, eating up his slick. Yuuri’s thighs quivered, cumming again as he was so over sensitive.

Victor pulled back, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve, and standing up. He lined himself up, using a hand to lift Yuuri’s hips up. Yuuri shook slightly in anticipation, all his previous rgasms barely taking the edge off. Victor sunk in all the way to the base of his knot, both of them moaning together, Yuuri throwing his head back, stretching out the ropes and collar. 

Victor started thrusting hard and fast, he knew his knot was going to form soon but he wanted his omega to feel good first. Yuuri lifted his legs to pull Victor in closer. It threw Victor off balance and he fell forward onto Yuuri. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso and jack hammers his hips into him, not pulling all the way out. Before long, Victor could feel his knot start to catch at the ring of muscles at Yuuri’s entrance. He pulled out and Yuuri cried out, trying to fuck his hips back down onto Victor. Victor doesn’t say anything, just growls and using the ropes to flip Yuuri onto his stomach. Within seconds, Victor is back inside Yuuri, lifting up his hips to get a better angle. Yuuri buries his face in the blankets, moaning wantonly as Victors knot starts to drag in and out with every thrust. 

As Victors knot fully formed and he ground it into Yuuri’s body, he hunched further over Yuuri and bit into the scar of the mating bite, Yuuri going pliant in Victors arms as he came again. Victors hips moved in small aborted thrusts as he kept coming. As it began to slow down, his knot remained, so he lifted Yuuri gently and moved them onto their sides on the bed. He laid behind Yuuri and started by unclipping the collar to make sure Yuuri could breath fine now at the new angle.

He reached down and undid the cuffs on Yuuri’s wrists, gently rubbing at the skin. There wasn’t any red marks because he hadn’t been able to move his arms but Victor wanted to make sure Yuuri’s wrists were okay. Yuuri’s heat seemed to have calmed for the time being and he had drifted off to sleep. Before long, Victors knot went down and he pulled himself out carefully with a small river of cum trailing after him.

Victor got up, grabbed the food basket, and went to run a warm bath for Yuuri as Victor knew he didn’t like having Victor’s cum in him for longer periods of time. He poured some lavender bath oil into the filling tub and grabbed a warm washcloth to clean himself off with. Then he went back to the bedroom.

Yuuri was still asleep on the bed when he entered so Victor slowly started to untie the ropes from Yuuri, massaging the red lines in his skin as he went. It took much less time to take them off than to put them on, so within a matter of minutes Victor was picking up a barely waking up Yuuri and carrying him to the bathroom, gently placing him in the tub. 

“Thank you Vitya.” Yuuri said, still out of it as he stretched himself out in the warm bath water.

“You’re welcome ма́ленький мой. Drink some water for me? I have food for after you drink some” Victor handed Yuuri a water bottle, and watched him drink it as Victor ran his finger through Yuuri’s hair. 

Eventually, the bath water became cold, and Yuuri now clean and full of water and food relied on Victor to get him back into bed to sleep before his heat hit again.


End file.
